Apostle (Civ6)
Citizens to its and initiate with units of other Religions. }} The Apostle is a religious unit in Civilization VI. It can only be purchased with in a that has a majority and a with a (or one of its replacements). * Attributes: ** Acquire 1 Religious Promotion at the time of purchase. ** Can Engage in (initiate), as well as defend against, Theological Combat. ** Can ignore national borders. *Abilities: ** Spread Religion (3 charges) *** Converts Citizens in adjacent city to Apostle's religion (Pressure = 2.2 * Apostle's current HP) and reduces total Religious Pressure of all foreign religions in the city by 25%. ** Evangelize Belief (only possible if your Religion has fewer than 4 Beliefs, consumes Apostle, must still have 3 charges) ** Launch Inquisition (one-time ability for the entire game, consumes Apostle, must still have 3 charges) Religious Promotions Apostles are also distinct from other religious units in that that they receive special Promotions upon being built. This is a one-time bonus, because the Apostle cannot in fact earn XP in any way, and thus cannot gain levels. The player may choose between three Promotions randomly chosen from the pool. If the player is the Suzerain of the Yerevan City-State, they are free to choose from the entire pool listed below. Also, if the player owns the Mont St. Michel Wonder, all Apostles automatically receive the Martyr Promotion in addition to another one they choose normally. This is retroactive, so existing Apostles will also receive the Promotion. * This also applies to City-States. Strategy Apostles are much more expensive than Missionaries, but are much more versatile. They not only complement their Religion by adding new Beliefs to it, but also spearhead its spread by being capable of attacking religious units of other Religions. In fact, the Apostle is the main fighter for a religion, both because of its greater Religious Strength compared to other units, and because of the promotions, which vastly enhance its effectiveness. One of them, Debater, gives him a huge increase in Religious Strength during Theological Combat, turning it into a real tank! Many of the other Promotions help it spread religion much more effectively than the Missionary, or even allow it to act as an early-era healer for your army! Thus, an Apostle is your most important religious unit. The Apostle is expended upon using the Evangelize Belief action, the Launch Inquisition action, and on using its last charge of Spread Religion. Until then, it may act as a religious warrior, engaging in Theological Combat with religious units of other religions. This combat will diminish its health, destroying the unit when its health reaches zero, so it would be wise to use its other abilities first, before engaging. Note that in order to use the Evangelize Belief and Launch Inquisition abilities, the Apostle must have at least 3 charges of Spread Religion left. He also needs to be in friendly territory. The Apostle, like all other religious units, heals at Holy Sites or tiles adjacent to Holy Sites. Civilopedia entry An “apostle” (from Greek, meaning “one who is sent away”) is a messenger and ambassador for the chosen deity of a given religion in an attempt to convert the faithless. In Christianity, where the concept is most prevalent, the Twelve were mere disciples before scattering out as ordered by the resurrected Christ to spread his “Word.” For Islam, an apostle is a prophet, specifically one sent to teach Allah’s truth: Ibrahim (Abraham in the Hebrew bible), Musa (Moses), Dawud (David), Isa (Jesus), and of course Mohammed. These days some churches simply appoint their own apostles; among the Latter-day Saints, for instance, an Apostle is a member of the priesthood with high authority, and in the Bahá’í faith the apostles were designated as such by Shoghi Effendi, the Guardian. Gallery File:Civ6 apostles1.jpg|Apostles in game See also * Apostle in other Civilization games